Then There Were Three
Tardis,5th doctor: 5:I could go anywhere...in space and time.A library,a space library would be a good idea,yes.There are "To Visit"'s books.I could get ideas from them. At a space library: 5:Aah,this library!It brings back memories.I was here when I was a kid,at 98 years old. Librarian:How may I help you,sir? 5:I would like to look at some "To Visit" books. Librarian:Thoose books are a bit away from there.2 left and 1 up. 5:Thank you! At the place with To Visit books: 5:Hmm...which should I read.....Oh...did I talked too loud,sir? 7:Yes you did.... 5:I am sorry. 7:I was trying to read a book. 5:I am sorry. 7:You look familiar.Who are you? 5:I am The Doctor. 7:You are....The Doctor.. 5:That's what I said. 7:The fourth,if I remember correctly. 5:Not really.I am the fifth. 7:Of course!The fiftfh!Yea,I remember! Dalek appear: 5:Watch out! Dalek:Exterminate!Exterminate!Exterminate!!! 6 appear: 6:Give me your umbrella,now! 7:Why? 6:Give it to me!NOW!*takes it and hit the Dalek* 5:You've hurt him! 6:Yes I did.Problem? 7:I remember you.. 5:What are you talking about? 7:Can you both tell me who you are? 5:I am The Doctor,I told you already. 6:I am Doctor too.But why am I telling this to "Grandpa"? 7:I see.Distorsions in time,I suppose. 5:What? 7:I am the Doctor too.The seventh. 6:I am the sixth! 5:We are all the Doctor?How did we meet? 6:Oh,I hate this. 5:Why? 6:I've gotta stay with you.You're the one before me.I hated that body.I was too nice. 7:We gotta fix this time distorsion,so all of us could return where we were. 6:I don't need help from you to do that.I can do it alone. 7:Stop this arrogance right now! 5:(Thoose are who I will become???) 6:Ha!Oh...how silly I will become! 5:Stop it both of you!We gotta work togheter! 7:Let's start by going to our Tardis. Outside the Library: 5:What?Why is there only one Tardis? 6:Someone stole two of them.Isn't it obvisous,Mr.Silly? 7:No....look inside!The three Tardis became one! 6:What are you saying there? 7:I am saying that we're being stuck togheter.Only 1 Tardis. 5:We've gotta travel togheter? 7:Most likely. 5:Only until we each get our Tardis,right? 7:Yes. 6:I refuse to travel with two clowns! 7:Says the one wearing a clown clothing... 6:I suppose you didn't looked in the mirror. 5:Can you two stop insulting and help me find a way to fix the time distorsion.After all,we're all the same person.You two are insulting yourself! The Dalek is awakening: Dalek:Exterminate!EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!! 6:Okay.Anybody have anything to hit him with? 5:No!The Doctor doesn't hits anyone! 6:I am you,forgott?The doctor WILL hit. 7:Just get in the Tardis! In The Tardis: 6:I am not going anywhere with you!Understood? 5:Stop being so arrogant! 7:How about both of you shut up until we go to Gallifrey? Error!! 5:What happend? 7:We cannot go to Gallifrey!If I try to,it says "ERROR" 6:That stupid distorsion.As like being stucked with you isn't enough,we cannot even go to Gallifrey to fix the problem.It won't let us go to the heart of time traveling 5:Well,usually time distorsions fix themselves if they aren't anything big.We just gotta wait,and continue saving the universe,togheter. 6:I refuse!!!! 7:You realize that we only have one Tardis?If you won't come with us,you'll be stucked on a planet! 6:Fine...let's....stay togheter... 5:Then everything is set!We'll continue saving the universe!! Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Fifth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Sixth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Seventh Doctor